Secrets Untold Random thing
by Tearful Red Angel
Summary: This is just some stuff I wanted to fill you guys in about Secrets Untold and some other random stuff so read it if you want!


Okay, so all this chappie is about is what I wanted to tell you about the story.

First of all if you guys were wondering on why I put Roy and Edward and all the other military people in this is story; it's because I wanted to do something completly different with my story. You know how people sometimes just stick to their usually Naruto characters, well since I'm weird like that I wanted to mix up my story just a bit.

And you people have to admit, my story became funnier when I put the Roy and Ed in their. I also wanted to talk to you guys about Saya. Saya was my sister Katey's idea and since she thought of the chapter and the character I thought I would let her direct the bickering between Roy and her.

Saya is very much like my sister. Me and here are constantly bickering back and forth, but somehow we don't hate eachother. But she has brown hair and brown hair and she is very beutiful. She doesn't really care what people think of her.

Honestly if I ever lost her I would be devastated. She's very funny and a wonderful writer. She's actually going to be posting up a Final Fantasy Crisis Core fanfic for Cloud and Zack sometime or later.

Moving on to Roy and Ed. umm....when I first introduced Roy and Ed..Edward had the clothes on when he was fifteen, but I made him 20 in the story. I didn't really want Ed to be wearing his brown suit even though he looks absoutly sexy in that. I bet you Edward fangirls can agree with me on that.

Anways I was looking at Roy/Ed yaoi, don't ask why, and I in my mind I started to compare Roy to Sasuke. They could litterly be twins...if Sasuke got a little taller and got a hair cut and put on a military suit with shiny badges he would look exactly like the bastard.

Then later on I started to compare Naruto to Edward. You guys are probably thinking that Naruto and Ed can't be twins, but think about it. If Naruto died his hair a golden color like Edwards and got golden eye contact wouldn't they look like twins with shorter and longer hair?

Now moving on to Tadashi...I really had no intention on adding him in the story, but since I did I would like to talk about him. I made Tadashi up like completly. One day I thought 'you know while Naruto is in Central why don't I make one of his old boyfriends come to visit him' and from then I thought up Tadashi.

I admit I did get the blazing gold eyes from Twilight, but don't think for one moment I am on Team Edward! I'm Team Jacob all the way! woof woof! I'm also Team Seth as well. Anyway back to Tadashi. I don't know where the long brown hair cam from, but I just thought of it quickly and it worked. Yay score one for Sadie!

*cough* Well you guys might think Tadashi was a jerk, which he was, but back when he was dating Naruto he wasn't so I just wanted to talk about him for a little bit. When Tadashi first met Naruto it was at Ichiraku Ramen(well duh why wouldn't it be) and he was blown away, I mean who wouldn't be Naruto is the cutest thing on Earth.

They talked for a bit you know about their ninja skill and their sexual orintation. From that day on they kept on meeting at Ichiraku's Ramen Shop at the same time. Tadashi started to devolop a crush on Naruto that following week and new he had to have Naruto now or he will forever regret his decision not to get him.

So on Friday when Naruto and Tadashi were saying there goodbyes and Naruto was turning away, Tadashi grabbed Naruto by the wrist and spun him around. He snaked a hand around Naruto's waist and lowered his head to kiss Naruto.

Naruto was shocked, but quickly responded. He was waiting for this kiss from the first day he had met Tadashi. Even though he had a crush on Sasuke he had an even bigger one for Tadashi right now.

So from that day on Naruto and Tadashi went out on dates and when Naruto was 15 Tadashi wanted to get married to Naruto so he got him a ring, but when he got back from the shop he couldn't find Naruto anywhere and it was running.

So the night Tadashi got killed he was going to propose to Naruto.

Yes I know 15 is an early age to get married, but when you have been dating for about 3 or 4 years and are in madly in love you do stupid things. You see even though I made Tadashi a bad guy in this story it doesn't really mean he was all that bad in the begining. Like Orochimaru, was he really all that bad when he was young? No, I even think he had a little man crush on Jiraya.

When I was watching a Naruto episode, oh god I don't remember what number it was, but anyways...Jiraya had been proud of going to in the mountains or something like that and did a heroic deed(though I doubt it because he is such a pervert) he asked Orrochimaru a question like "Right Oroochimaru" and he blushed. I pointed at the T.V. and said 'Hah! They do leave hints of yaoi on Naruto!'

I argue with a lot of people on youtube about yaoi. They leave these nasty comments that leave you asking then why did they watch it if they didn't even like it? But uh I argued with this Naruto and Hinata lover about how their is probably a lot more yaoi fan then straight fans.

I know I'm right because really I'm just awesome like that, but no the japanese voice actor for Yamato actually wanted to leave the end of the series hinting off Sasunaru. I just wanted to throw that in the homophobics face. Put that in your juice box and suck it! joking..

But this is all I have to say and I will continue with my vampire yaoi story, Kingdom Hearts story and, my other Naruto yaoi story! Yum!


End file.
